Un jeu de regards
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Les cabarets font leur apparitions au dix neuvième siècle, mais en même temps, l'honnêteté n'est pas de mise dans ce monde. C'est comme ça que Yuu va rencontrer la personne qui lui faut, dans un monde où la peine de mort est aux portes de l'homosexualité. Aoiha. (Comme toujours ! )


**« Un jeu de regards. »**

Auteur : ShinyaGazette.

Genre : Yaoi – Erotique – Romance – Horreur (léger).

NDA : Après une longue absence, je reviens en force, étant un peu motivée pour écrire durant ces vacances. :3 JE VOUS AIME LECTEURS. /SBAF/

Année mille huit cent quatre-vingt. Après l'apparition des premiers cabarets en France, à la Belle Époque, c'est au tour du Japon de voir ces cafés-concerts qui s'implantent dans la ville de Tokyo. Ces lieux enlèvent enfin la hiérarchie imposée, car même les ouvriers peuvent aller à ce genre de spectacles. Et c'est pour leur plus grand plaisir.

Après son travail de charpentier, Yuu rentra chez lui pour prendre une rapide douche, sa femme et ses deux petites filles l'ayant attendu toute la journée. Il n'a que faire de sa femme, mais ses filles sont pour lui, toute sa vie. Alors en rentrant, elles courent dans ses bras, et il reste une bonne demi-heure à parler avec elles tout en les câlinant. Il essaye de montrer une bonne figure devant elles, et va saluer sa femme avec un long baiser. Mais ses lèvres contre celles de ce monstre le répugne. Il n'a jamais aimé sa femme, et ne l'aimera sans doute jamais. Elle a fait du chantage il y a de cela plusieurs années, pour l'avoir rien qu'à lui. Et il attend seulement un jour, de pouvoir partir, ou qu'elle ne tombe malade et en meurt. Il a plusieurs fois pensé que c'était cruel de vouloir la mort de celle qui lui a permit d'avoir des enfants, mais elle n'aura servit qu'à ça dans sa vie.

Il finit par monter et prendre un rapide bain, les bassines d'eau chaude se refroidissant rapidement. Une fois fait, il sortit de sa douche pour retourner se vêtir, mais cette fois-ci, de vêtements plus propres que ceux pour son travail. Bien qu'ils soient modestes tout de même. Une chemise en toile blanche ainsi qu'un pantalon, simplement. Il finit par sortir de la salle de bain, et croisa sa femme dans le couloir. Celle-ci le regarda en souriant, et, tout en venant se coller à lui -ce qui lui provoqua un violent frisson de dégoût-, caressa son torse du bout de ses doigts. Elle murmura par la suite, proche de ses lèvres :

« - Yuu... Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été seuls tout les deux.. Que dirais-tu de rester avec moi ce soir pour aller sous la couette.. ?

- Non merci. »

Il la rejetta ensuite de la main, et ne prêta pas plus attention à elle, qu'il descendit les marches. Il dit alors au-revoir à ses filles, les embrassa chacune sur la joue, avant de sortir de sa maisonnette pour se diriger un peu plus loin en centre ville. Par chance, l'été est là et la chaleur avec, ce qui lui permit de sortir. Il ne supporte pas de devoir rester dans cette maison avec cette femme. Jamais il ne pensait connaître ce genre de haine. Et pourtant, depuis quatorze ans, il la côtoie chaque jours. Il finit par se sortir ce genre de pensées de la tête, et rejoint des amis de longues dates devant un grand bâtiment, recouvert d'une grande enseigne lumineuse.

« - Hé Yuu ! Enfin ! C'est encore ta femme qui t'as retenue ?

-Ne me parle pas d'elle Mizuki, j'ai envie de passer une bonne soirée ce soir.

-D'accord, désolé. On a plus qu'à attendre Hitsugi et on pourra entrer gratuitement, c'est son pote qui fait les entrées !

-Et quand il arrive cet abruti ?

-Il est juste partit pisser derrière un bâtiment. »

Après un hochement de tête de la part de Yuu ainsi qu'un sourire en coin, le dénommé Hitsugi arriva rapidement. Une fois les salutations faites, ils s'avancèrent un peu plus devant la bâtisse recouverte de néons rouges, et y entrèrent gratuitement. Comme c'était prévu. Une fois à l'intérieur, Yuu resta bouche bée. C'était la première fois qu'il venait dans un cabaret, et le décor le mettait à l'aise, bien que le spectacle lui plaise un peu moins. Il se mirent à une table non loin de la scène, recouverte d'une longue nappe rouge **(1) **et commandèrent bien rapidement des chopes de bières. Alors que le spectacle se terminait, un autre enchaînait, tandis que c'était leur chopes de bière qui se vidaient lentement. Ils rigolaient entre eux, passant une bonne soirée tout en admirant les jeunes femmes qui dansaient sur scène. Les amis de Yuu ne s'en doutait pas, mais parmi ces jeunes danseuses, toutes n'étaient pas des filles. Et oui, dans ce temps là, la tromperie était de mise. Personne n'était vraiment honnête, et surtout pas ce petit cabaret, qui était l'un des moins bien réputé. Mais lui s'en fichait pas mal, au contraire. Plusieurs des garçons travestie sur scène, et qui étaient très efféminé, lui plaisait bien. Il se perdit même dans son passé, un petit instant, en regardant l'un d'eux. Mais bien vite, en secouant la tête, il se sortit les douloureux souvenirs de sa tête avant de se concentrer une nouvelle fois sur le spectacle que donnaient les danseurs ainsi que les danseuses.

Une fois celui-ci terminé, plusieurs personnes applaudirent, ainsi que Yuu. Les lumières s'éteignirent ensuite bien rapidement, et après une dizaine de minutes, un seul projecteur se ralluma, ciblant la scène. Yuu tourna alors la tête, pour voir un jeune homme très efféminé, portant un corset noir corbeau par dessus sa chemise rouge carmin, ainsi qu'une jupe fendue de la même couleur que la chemise. Un éventail fait de plumes noir cachait le bas de son visage, et un autre rouge, en cachait le front, laissant apparaître que ses yeux. Ce danseur, une nouvelle fois travestie, balayant la salle avec un regard arrogant, avant de se poser sur Yuu. Il le fixa de longues minutes, le brun faisant la même chose, avant qu'une musique douce ne démarre. Le jeune homme reprit alors ses esprits, et entama une danse des plus lente et sensuelle, faisant retentir bon nombre de sifflements dans la salle. Une voix lointaine prononça alors quelques mots, définissant cette danse comme étant le clou du spectacle. Tout les hommes présents dans la salle – car rare était les femmes qui venaient à ce genre de spectacles – devinrent alors silencieux, profitant de la danse qui se déroulait sous leur yeux.

Yuu ne perdit pas ne serais-ce qu'une miette de la prestation qui se jouait devant lui. D'autres danseurs ainsi que des danseuses rejoignirent l'homme aux longs cheveux châtains et bouclés, arrivant un peu au dessus du bas dos, qui était le rôle principal de cette féerie. Après de longues minutes, dans lesquelles le brun se perdit un nombre incalculable de fois dans les yeux du jeune homme, celui-ci retira enfin les éventails de devant son visage, laissant apparaître de somptueuses lèvres rosées et bombés. Yuu cru que son cœur allait arrêter de battre tellement cet homme était beau. Ce sentiment ne lui faisait nullement peur, puisqu'il l'avait ressentit de nombreuses années avant de connaître sa femme. Deux ou trois ans avant, si il s'en rappelait bien. Mais il ne voulait toujours pas y penser. Il chassa alors une nouvelle fois ses souvenirs de son esprit, pour se focaliser sur le châtain qui exerçait de nombreux mouvements, créant une véritable parade appelant à la luxure.

Le spectacle se termina de longues minutes après que Yuu eut découvert le visage du danseur, et il ne le quitta pas des yeux. Son cœur fut comme transpercé quand le regard de son homologue rencontra le sien. Un sourire vînt alors éclairer les lèvres, avant qu'il n'aille dans un petit renfoncement de la salle, menant à un couloir, sans lâcher le brun des yeux. Le voyant s'enfoncer dans le pénombre du corridor, Yuu se leva, comme si il était envoûté. Et il croyait qu'il l'était. Les yeux de cet homme le rendait fou, et empoignaient tout ses membres, lui faisant ressentir de longs frissons.

« -Bah où tu vas Yuu ?

-Je reviens, je n'en ai pas pour longtemps.

-Un autre spectacle va commencer, tu ne veux pas le rater tout de même ? S'offusqua Hitsugi.

-Je reviendrais j'ai dis ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il partit rejoindre cet homme mystérieux, qui le manipulait d'un simple regard. Il s'enfonça à son tour dans cet étroit couloir, assez large pour qu'une seule personne passe, voir deux au maximum. La musique se remit à emplir la pièce, alors que devant lui, il voyait l'ombre de cette personne qu'il suivait. Ses yeux se détachaient simplement du pénombre, grâce aux lampes murales, bien qu'elles ne l'éclairent que partiellement. Il continua à le suivre, comme si ils jouaient au chat et à la souris, chacun suivant l'autre, s'arrêtant par moment pour se contempler de loin. Mais bientôt, le couloir prit fin et Yuu le vit. Il était appuyé contre l'angle d'un mur et l'attendait, le regardant avec des yeux brillants, d'une lueur indéfinissable. Le brun s'approcha alors lentement de lui, jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres de son corps. Tout les deux se regardèrent, sans prononcer une seule parole, continuant leur petit jeu de regards. Ils se contemplaient mutuellement, sans se toucher, se parler. Comme si ils essayaient de se comprendre, et retranscrire tout cela par leur yeux. Était-ce réussit ? Yuu ne le savait pas vraiment.

Le châtain s'approcha alors lentement de lui, effleurant de sa main la joue du brun. Il aurait certainement fermé les yeux dans un autre moment, pour apprécier plus amplement ce simple contact, mais pas cette fois-ci. Le regard de l'autre était tellement envoûtant, que pour rien au monde, il n'aurait fermé les yeux une seule fois. La caresse prenant fin, le jeu s'arrêta. Leur lèvres se rapprochèrent en une fraction de secondes, pour venir se poser avec passion sur les autres. Un baiser langoureux et passionnel s'en suivit, ne leur permettant pas de reprendre leur souffle quand ils le voulaient, tant le désir avait pu grimper à une vitesse folle. Le brun accula l'homme face à lui contre le mur, posant ses mains sur ses hanches pour le serrer contre son corps. Les soupires d'envie ne tardèrent pas à emplir le minuscule couloir où ils avaient éluent domicile pour leur nouveau jeu : le sexe.

Pourtant, alors que les caresses se faisaient plus osées, Yuu rompit le baiser en rouvrant les yeux, forçant l'autre à faire de même.

« - Quel est ton nom ?

-Mon nom ?

-Oui. Je veux le savoir.

-Ici, je me fais appeler Uruha. Mais mon réel prénom est Atsuaki. »

Yuu afficha un léger sourire à l'entente des paroles d'Atsuaki, murmurant son nom une dernière fois avant de plaquer ses lèvres contre celles du châtain, pour un nouveau baiser. Le corset que portait le danseur tomba bien rapidement au sol, permettant à Yuu de glisser ses mains agiles sous la chemise et de caresser cette peau diaphane qui lui avait donné envie, dès qu'il s'était approché de cet homme, dans ce couloir. Leur soupires s'entrechoquèrent, alors que les caresses dérivaient vers des parties plus intimes. Un bas ventre, un torse, des tétons, une cuisse. La main de Yuu torturait gentiment l'une des cuisses d'Atsuaki, alors que l'autre s'amusait avec l'un de ses tétons, déjà tendu par l'envie. Il subissait toutes ces caresses sans rechigner, de légers gémissements sortant par moment d'entre ses lèvres, pour aller se répercuter contre les murs qui les entouraient, ou dans la bouche du brun. Quant à celui-ci, il se faisait tranquillement torturer la langue, le châtain s'amusant avec celle-ci et la suçant par moment, avant de la faire jouer avec sa jumelle.

Ils décidèrent de passer à une étape supérieure, augmentant le désir qui évoluait en eux. La cuisse d'Atsuaki remonta contre la hanche du brun, collant leur bassin, ce qui les électrisa bien rapidement. Les baisers reprirent ensuite, sur un cou tendu et offert, Atsuaki ayant fermé les yeux pour apprécier les caresses des lèvres charnues du brun contre sa peau sensible. Il lâchait de nombreux soupires, ne s'arrêtant pas, dévoilant ainsi son désir. Il se doutait d'être en position de faiblesse, mais s'en fichait pas mal cette fois-ci. Quand il avait vu cet homme, il avait eut une envie soudaine de prendre possession de lui et de ne pas le relâcher. Et il avait eut ce qu'il voulait, comme toujours.

Ils entamèrent une ondulation du bassin, l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémir légèrement. La peau du cou fut mordu, et un gémissement plaintif et chargé de désir sortit de cette gorge. Yuu réitéra son opération plusieurs fois, faisant gémir un peu plus Atsuaki, et plus fréquemment. La peau fut alors marquée de bleu et de violet, par endroits, avant que le torse ne se fasse découvrir lentement. Deux chemises tombèrent au sol et s'emmêlèrent. Les mains du châtain vinrent alors retracer le fin dessin des muscles, descendant jusqu'au nombril pour jouer avec celui-ci. Des frissons suivirent le tracé des caresses, recouvrant la peau du brun, et même celle du châtain.

Le désir ne cessait d'augmenter entre eux, et les caresses devenaient toujours plus torrides. La main dans le pantalon de Yuu, Atsuaki lui administrait de longues pressions sur son membre, le caressant à travers le sous-vêtement, tout en parsemant les clavicules de baisers. Le brun gémissait régulièrement, et son membre se durcit lentement sous les caresses expertes du châtain, tandis que de légers tremblements parcouraient son corps sous le trop plein d'envie. Il n'en fallut pas plus, pour qu'il prenne son partenaire par les hanches, et le retourne, pour le plaquer face au mur. Il nicha la tête au creux du cou d'Atsuaki, venant mordre longuement sa peau avant d'y faire jouer sa langue, coupant le souffle au châtain. Les respirations hachées emplissaient le couloir, ainsi que de nombreux gémissements, qui filtraient par moment, entre deux souffles. Yuu remonta lentement sa main le long de l'intérieur de la cuisse, lentement, en une douce caresse. La tête rejetée vers l'arrière, Atsuaki se laissait malmener, son membre tendu à l'extrême n'attendait que d'être caressé. Son souhait fut exhaussé quand la main du brun se mit a cajoler son membre. Un long gémissement sortit d'entre ses lèvres, tant le désir faisait brûler ses hanches d'un feu qu'il ne connaissait pas. Jamais il n'avait ressentit pareille excitation. Il sentit ensuite un léger vent effleurer son postérieur, signe que sa longue jupe fendue avait été relevée au dessus de son bassin. Il s'empressa de se serrer contre le corps derrière lui, sentant le sexe dur contre ses fesses. Il se mordit la lèvre en tournant la tête vers Yuu, qui continuait d'appliquer de longues caresses à son membre. Il passa la main dans le sous-vêtements, allant cette fois-ci masturber la verge entre ses doigts. Se cambrant en arrière sous le plaisir, Atsuaki entre ouvrit les lèvres, comme pour essayer de mieux respirer, les vagues de plaisir lui coupant la respiration à chaque fois que la main de Yuu allait et venait sur son membre en de tendres caresses. Atsuaki glissa ses mains dans les cheveux de l'homme derrière lui, alors qu'il collait ses lèvres à son oreille, lâchant de longs gémissements qui eurent pour effet de rendre Yuu fou de désir. Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça lui non plus, et ce n'était pas sa femme qui risquerait de le mettre dans cet état.

Alors, sans aucun remords ni même une once de regrets, il retira son pantalon avec empressement. Son membre nu collé aux fesses d'Atsuaki, un long gémissement mutuel sortit d'entre leur lèvres. Malgré le désir qui prenait possession de chacun de ses membres, il glissa sa main libre contre les flancs du châtain en une lente caresse, parcourant chaque recoin de la peau sous ses doigts. Il les fit ensuite glisser jusqu'aux fesses de son homologue, qui se sentit lentement rougir. Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement, qu'il sentit un doigt s'enfoncer lentement en lui. Le plaisir était tellement intense, qu'il ne ressentit rien, à part une autre sensation de désir. Celui d'en vouloir plus, que le brun vienne en lui et lui fasse voir un autre monde. Il ondula des hanches, alors que Yuu, voulant être sûr de ne pas lui faire mal, continuait de masturber sa verge afin qu'aucune douleur ne puisse venir. Il mit alors un deuxième doigts, qui passa tout aussi facilement que le premier, ce qui le surprit. Jamais, depuis qu'il avait découvert son homosexualité, quelqu'un avait autant apprécié la pénétration anale. Il ne se posa pas trop de questions, et, après avoir mimé l'acte charnel durant de longues minutes, qui parurent une éternité pour le châtain, il retira ses doigts.

Tournant la tête vers le brun, Atsuaki pressa leur lèvres ensemble pour un langoureux baiser, tandis que Yuu entrait lentement en lui. Il se crispa légèrement, le sexe étant plus gros que ce qu'il aurait imaginé. Il gémit alors contre les lèvres du brun, rouvrant les yeux pour plonger son regard dans le sien. Leur yeux s'accrochèrent alors que Yuu entamait des mouvements de vas et viens au sein du corps contre lui, faisant entre ouvrir les lèvres du châtain, qui lâchèrent de longs soupirs. Durant tout l'acte, aucun d'eux ne détourna le regard, gravant l'image de l'autre, les traits tirés par le plaisir qu'ils assouvissaient. Les mouvements que faisait le brun ne tardèrent pas à prendre de la vitesse, faisant s'accrocher Atsuaki à la nuque de son partenaire, ainsi qu'au mur. Leur bassins claquaient entre eux, alors que le plaisir s'intensifiait, montant bien trop rapidement pour qu'ils restent silencieux. Les gémissements étaient devenus des cris, quand Yuu, ayant agrippé le châtain par les hanches, le retenait de bouger pour faire de véritables coups de buttoirs en lui. Le plaisir ayant prit possession des deux êtres, l'un mordant ses lèvres pour retenir les témoins du bien être qu'il ressentait, et l'autre laissant de longues traînées de sang sur les hanches blanches. Griffures, morsures, tout y passait.

Les mouvements atteignirent enfin leur apogée, touchant un point sensible d'Atsuaki, qui criait cette fois-ci à chaque vas et viens de Yuu en lui. Son dos collé au torse de l'autre, il griffait la nuque à laquelle il se tenait, et son dos restait cambré, alors que sa cage thoracique se soulevait irrégulièrement. Les gémissements de Yuu s'étaient bien rapidement mêlés à ceux d'Atsuaki, tout les deux prenant un plaisir tel qu'ils n'avaient jamais connu. Après de longs mouvements, dans lesquels Atsuaki cru qu'il allait mourir tellement ses membres le brûlaient et tremblaient, trop de désir ayant envahit son corps, il se libéra en un long cri de jouissance. Yuu regarda alors Atsuaki jouir, et après d'autres coups de bassins, plus rapides encore que les autres, son gland tapa contre la prostate du châtain une nouvelle fois avec force, et le fit jouir à son tour. Les mouvements se stoppèrent, les respirations s'éteignirent lentement. Tout au long de leur ébats, le contact visuel n'avait pas été rompu. Ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois, gravant à jamais l'image de l'autre dans leur tête.

Après avoir reprit leur esprits, et le plaisir ayant délaissé leur corps, ils se revêtirent bien rapidement. Pour autant, ils ne se quittèrent pas. Revenant contre le corps du châtain, Yuu passa le revers de sa main sur sa joue en lâchant un léger soupire de bien être. Il apposa une nouvelle fois ses lèvres à Atsuaki, pour un furtif baiser, qui les firent cependant sourire.

« - Au fait.. Tu sais mon nom.. Mais je ne connais pas le tiens.

-Yuu.

-Je vois.. _Il marqua une légère pause._ Yuu.. ?

-Oui Atsuaki ?

-J'ai aimé ce qu'on a fait.

-J'espère bien. »

Un nouveau sourire échangé, et après un baise-main, Yuu s'éloigna légèrement d'Atsuaki, celui-ci restant contre un pan du mur, à l'observer partir, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Le brun se retourna une nouvelle fois, et appela le châtain d'une voix douce. Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, et pencha un peu la tête sur le côté.

« - Hum ?

-Je reviendrais te voir. Je crois que.. Je commence à vraiment bien t'apprécier. »

Atsuaki lâcha un léger rire, avant de lui répondre qu'il n'y avait aucun problème et que lui aussi l'appréciait. Même plus que bien. Après un énième sourire, Yuu reprit son chemin sans se retourner cette fois-ci et sortit du couloir sombre. Le cabaret était presque vide à cette heure-ci, et ses amis ne l'avaient pas attendu. Tant mieux, il n'aurait pas à s'expliquer et trouver des excuses. Il sortit alors du bâtiment, après avoir terminé sa chope de bière. Les mains dans les poches, il se dirigea vers chez lui, un grand sourire peint sur le visage en repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre. Devant sa maison, son sourire disparu lentement. Il ne voulait pas revoir sa femme, celle-ci lui ferait tomber son moral à zéro, rien qu'en se montrant face à lui. Il n'avait même plus envie de dormir à ses côtés, le dégoût qu'il ressentait pour cette femme s'étant amplifié depuis qu'il était partit pour aller au cabaret. Il soupira alors longuement, et entra sans faire de bruit. Si il pouvait éviter de la réveiller, il le ferait avec plaisir. Il monta ensuite les marches, sur la pointe des pieds, pour aller voir ses filles, dans leur chambre. Chacune dormait dans son lit, profondément, ce qui lui arracha un sourire. Alors qu'il fermait lentement la porte, une vision d'horreur s'offrit à lui. En se tournant, il vit sa femme, face à lui, l'air en colère. Il soupira longuement, tandis que celle-ci lui agrippait le poignet pour le faire aller dans leur chambre. Pas plus tôt qu'ils s'étaient enfermés, qu'elle lui sauta dessus en l'embrassant à pleine bouche. L'écœurement fut tel, qu'il la rejeta avec violence, lui criant de s'arrêter. Sa femme le regarda choquée, et finit par froncer les sourcils, avant de hausser la voix.

« - Pourquoi tu ne veux plus me toucher Yuu ?!

-Je n'ai jamais eus envie de te toucher !

-Et le jour où nous avons fait nos filles ?

-Par chance, je n'ai eus qu'à te faire l'amour une fois pour que tu sois enceinte de jumelles, et j'en suis bien heureux ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas crevé à l'accouchement ? Tu avais les conditions pour ! »

Sa femme parut horrifiée par les paroles qu'il lui disait, mais il s'en fichait bien. Il les pensait, et se fichait de la blesser ou pas. Tout ce qu'il avait voulu en apprenant par les médecins que l'accouchement risquait d'être difficile, c'est que les enfants n'aient rien et qu'elle meurt rapidement. Mais par malchance pour lui, cela n'était pas arrivé.

« -Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu veux voir ta femme mourir ?!

-Ma femme ?! S'offusqua-t-il. Jamais je ne t'ai considéré comme ma femme. Tu n'es qu'un être perfide qui a usé du chantage pour que l'on se marie !

-Et alors ? Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Je t'ai remis dans le droit chemin !

-Me remettre dans le droit chemin ?! Ô grand jamais tu ne m'y as remis ! Je ressens aujourd'hui plus de dégoût pour les femmes, que jamais je n'en avais ressentis !

-Tu aurais préféré être pendu pour homosexualité, plutôt que de te marier avec moi ?!

-Oui ! Ça m'aurait évité autant de calvaire ! Il n'y a que nos filles que j'apprécie, bien qu'elles deviendront des femmes !

-De toute façon, cet homme ne t'aimait pas ! Il a bien fait de m'écouter, quand je lui mentais ! Et il a même bien fait de mourir ! »

Yuu vit rapidement rouge. Il avait perdu un homme qu'il avait aimé, plus que sa propre vie, à cause de cette femme. Alors qu'ils étaient ensemble depuis deux ans, bien qu'ils vivaient une relation cachée, Kazuki avait préféré la croire elle, quand elle lui disait que Yuu tentait de lui faire la cour tel les hommes de la haute société, malgré son statut de prolétaire. Il avait d'abord été incroyablement jaloux, et avait arrêté de parler à Yuu et de se donner à lui durant un mois. Mais cette garce avait ensuite manigancé tout un piège, pour que Kazuki disparaisse de la vie du brun. Alors qu'elle était dans le jardin avec Yuu, qui avait juste l'envie de partir et de retrouver son homme avec qui il s'était réconcilié depuis peu, celle-ci avait attendu que Kazuki les rejoigne, pour glisser l'une des mains de Yuu sous son jupon et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. La surprise avait été telle, que Yuu n'avait absolument pas réagit et ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il était resté droit comme un « I », face à cette femme, pour qui il ne ressentait rien. Il avait alors entendu un sanglot étouffé, et la raison lui était revenue. Repoussant le corps de la femme du sien, il s'était tourné vers Kazuki, les yeux remplit de larmes prêtent à couler. Il avait alors fait un pas vers l'homme qu'il aimait, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée, mais il n'en avait fallut pas plus pour que celui-ci ne lui cris qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir, avant de s'enfuir à grandes enjambées dans le demeure de son père, l'un des plus grand comte du Japon. Yuu avait bien tenté de lui reparler, mais le châtain clair avait sommé aux gardes de ne pas le laisser entrer. Quand il était aller voir ensuite la femme qui avait manigancé tout ce plan, du nom de Yuuki, elle l'avait menacé de tout raconter au comte de la relation qu'il avait entretenu durant deux années avec Kazuki. Il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, et elle avait juste répondue qu'elle le voulait, et qu'elle aurait tout fait pour l'avoir. Il avait alors été contraint de se mettre avec elle.

Lentement, il avait oublié Kazuki. Celui-ci était mort il y a de cela trois années, et quand il l'avait apprit, il avait pleuré durant des mois, n'ayant pas pu le revoir. Mais maintenant, il avait fait son deuil. Il ne gardait que le souvenir de son sourire et de ses baisers, quand ils étaient seuls. De plus, il sentait que Atsuaki remplacerait bien vite cet homme qu'il avait aimé. Peut-être pas complètement, car un premier amour laisse toujours des marques, mais il sentait que son cœur ne tarderait pas à réclamer la présence de cet homme à ses côtés.

Se rappelant ces douloureux souvenirs après les paroles de Yuuki, il se jeta sur elle sans ménagement, avant de la ruer de coups de poings. Il lui hurlait les pires insultes qu'elle ait pu entendre, tout en la frappant au visage, de plus en plus fort. Du sang coulait de ses tempes, de son nez et sa lèvre était ouverte, alors que l'un de ses yeux virait lentement au bleu. Mais malgré les cris de douleurs, malgré le visage qui se déformait lentement, Yuu ne cessa pas ses coups. Devenant toujours plus violent, il continua de la frapper, allant même jusqu'à l'attraper par les cheveux pour fracasser son visage contre le sol, de nombreuses fois. Ce n'est que quand la colère passa entièrement, et que les larmes de rages se stoppèrent, qu'il la relâcha. C'était pourtant trop tard.

Une petite flaque de sang se formait lentement sous le visage de Yuuki, tandis qu'il se levait du corps qu'il venait de mutiler. Malgré le sang qui s'entendait sur le sol, aucun sentiments ne le toucha. Ni la peine, ni la joie, ni même le regret ou la panique. Il était indifférent. Pourtant, il savait bien que tout cela était mauvais pour lui. Il descendit rapidement à l'étage, prenant de l'eau et du savon pour aller en balancer plusieurs seaux sur la tâche qui s'agrandissait. Le bois avait a peine commencé à absorber le sang, celui-ci n'étant que légèrement plus foncé comparé au reste. Il bougea alors le corps, ayant enroulé ses mains dans des torchons pour ne laisser aucune empreintes, et déplaça par la suite quelques meubles pour dissimuler le bois tâché. Prenant ensuite des draps, il enroula le corps dedans, prenant bien soin de ne pas laisser de traces de doigts sur celui-ci. Une fois le corps soigneusement emballé dans les draps qui se maculaient lentement de sang, il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers, pour retourner jusqu'au cabaret, dans lequel il espérait trouver Atsuaki. Par chance, les danseurs et danseuses dormaient à l'étage au dessus, et il n'eut aucun mal à entrer, puisque celui-ci était encore ouvert pour une heure. Il demanda au barman où se trouvait Uruha, et celui-ci lui dit qu'il était dans sa loge, certainement entrain de dormir. Après un autre renseignement, il partit le rejoindre. Sans toquer, il entra dans la petite salle, dans laquelle Atsuaki était assit devant sa coiffeuse, et coiffer ses cheveux.

« - Yuu ? Que fais-tu ici ?

-Il faut que tu m'aides Atsu'. J'ai fais une grosse bêtise. »

Sans un mot de plus, il attrapa sa main et ils sortirent tout deux du cabaret discrètement, afin que le patron ne repère pas Atsuaki. Après avoir couru jusqu'à la maison du brun, et après qu'il eut raconté l'histoire, le châtain accepta de l'aider. Ils prirent alors une calèche, mirent le corps dedans et se dirigèrent bien rapidement vers la plus proche des auberges. Connaissant les nombreuses « légendes » à propos des auberges rouges – de nombreux crimes avaient été fait sous la même méthode - , ils n'eurent aucun mal à trouver l'étable des porcs. Il balancèrent le corps au fond, dans un coin de la grange, et les animaux s'en débarrassèrent bien rapidement pour eux. Ils repartirent ensuite comme ils étaient venus, et Yuu raccompagna Atsuaki dans l'une des ruelles sombres, adjacente au cabaret.

Leur lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau, et leur langues entamèrent une longue danse, qui ne prit fin que de nombreuses minutes après qu'ils l'ait entamé. Atsuaki afficha un tendre sourire, alors qu'il posait son front contre celui du brun.

« - Il faut que j'y aille.. Le patron risque de voir mon absence si je reste dehors trop longtemps.

-Vas-y alors, je ne te retiens pas.

-Yuu...

-Oui ?

-Viens me voir demain. Ici, à huit heure trente cinq, et le soir, à vingt deux heures. Je t'attendrais. »

Il ne laissa pas le temps au brun de répondre, qu'il l'embrassa rapidement, avant de sortir de la ruelle. Après un dernier regard, le contact visuel fut brisé par Atsuaki, qui rentrait dans le cabaret. Yuu rentra chez lui, un sourire peint sur le visage. Il songea alors à ses deux filles de bas âge. Certes, elles n'avaient plus de mère. Mais pour lui, dans un coin de sa tête, maintenant, elles avaient Atsuaki.

Le lendemain, il tenu sa promesse et alla voir Atsuaki aux heures qu'ils avaient fixé. Chaque jours qui suivirent, ils se donnèrent rendez-vous, se voyant tout en se cachant des yeux du monde. Mais cela leur convenait, car devant les gens, ils leur suffisait d'un regard, pour savoir ce qu'ils étaient pour l'autre.

1 : C'est la table qui est recouverte d'une nappe, pas la scène.


End file.
